


Adaptation

by IRL_Nagito



Series: Extraordinary [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Half-Dragon Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hybrids, M/M, Nakadashi, Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition, Ultimate Oracle Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: Nagito’s been acting a bit off lately, and Hajime’s been worried. Luckily, he gets back just in time to find out what was wrong.Or, in other words, Nagito lays an egg and Hajime goes “???? What the fuck” and then “......ok it’s kinda hot though 😳” and they go wild
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned), Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Extraordinary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505174
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	Adaptation

Nagito had been a bit snippy for the past few days, Hajime had noticed. 

The hybrid would often shift restlessly, face pinched with seemingly perpetual displeasure, dark claws often tapping tunelessly on the nearest surface. 

Hajime was starting to get a bit worried about his boyfriend, and a bit insecure seeing as their relationship was only a few weeks old, but Izuru assured him that he was fine, and it wasn’t Hajime that he was angry at.

He didn’t find out until he came back to the dorm a little later than usual after school, quick to go to his room and change out of his uniform and into more comfortable clothes. Nagito wasn’t in his nest that he had built in Hajime’s corner, and so Hajime was a little worried. Normally, when he got home, that was where Nagito was, already stripped down to low-riding shorts and a loose t-shirt (which certainly did Hajime no favors in helping him keep his confidence or composure).

Hajime left his room and set down the short hallway that connected to Nagito’s room, passing by the bathroom, which he paused at. The light was on, glow sleeping under the door’s crack, and so Hajime’s brow furrowed with concern and he knocked. 

“Ko?” He called, a little more worried than he felt he should be, but unable to help it, “Are you in there?” 

The reply he got was a low, hissing growl, and Hajime was startled for a moment at the sound. He’d never heard Nagito sound like that before, and the closest he’d heard was a hiss of pain, and so his anxiety quickly spiked ten levels.

“Shit-“ Hajime quickly fumbled for the handle, turning it and finding it mercifully unlocked. Once he flung the door wide open, he wildly scanned the room for a moment, unable to spot Nagito at first before he noticed him in the bathtub, head leaned back against the wall opposite the spout and shoulders bare.

Immediately, the brunet’s face went red at the prospect of the lucky student being  _ fully _ naked, but quickly dismissed it to approach, his worry for his boyfriend winning out in the end.

Unfortunately for him, Nagito  _ was _ completely naked, and the oracle’s face only reddened further. “Uh,” he stuttered, keeping his eyes on Nagito’s face, which he quickly realized was red as well, flushing over the pained look he wore, “A-are you alright? I’ve been worried about you, because you seem like you’re in pain, and I want to know if I can do anything to help.”

The hybrid’s face reddened further, grey eyes glancing away, almost embarrassed by the caring that Hajime, who was great and wonderful and strong and hopeful, showed towards someone like  _ him, _ “It’s… a little hard to explain, Hinata-kun, I just have t—“

He cut off with a pained, frustrated hiss of breath, his legs, which were folded up against his body and spread, shaking a bit with effort. Hajime glanced at his knees, for that was as close as he would get to looking in that direction right now, and looked back to him with concern.

Nagito reached a hand down after a moment, the wet sound implying that he had slipped a finger or two inside himself, and Hajime damned himself for feeling a twinge of arousal while his boyfriend was obviously struggling.

After a moment, there was another squelch of slick, and Nagito breathed a tight sigh of relief, “I-it’s out. It’s been bothering me…”

Hajime, impulsively, glanced down towards Nagito’s groin, eyes widening as he took in what he saw. 

Between the hybrid’s legs, just within the crevice of his ass against the bottom of the tub, a sizable white shape sat. It was round, perhaps about the size of Hajime’s fist, and he could see muted bits of color on its surface, which was coated in something wet.

“Uh,” Hajime stammered intelligently, “What’s… What is that?” He could feel Izuru tugging at the corner of his mind, attempting to supply him with the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Nagito first.

“An egg,” the lucky student replied with a sigh, picking it up and turning it in his hand, inspecting it. Hajime stared and cursed the interest he felt at the idea and the regret simmering in the back of his mind that he hadn’t watched as it came out.

Instead, he parroted, “An… egg.”

Nagito nodded, setting it back down and instinctively licking the slick off his fingers before replying, “Most dragons are hermaphrodites, apparently because there’s come to be so few that options for mates are extremely limited and the chances of successful breeding had to go up. Evolution, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” Hajime murmured, a little overwhelmed, before a thought hit him and he jumped like he had been shocked, “Shit! You could get pregnant! We didn’t use a condom, fuck—“

The hybrid laughed, grinning with sharp teeth peeking over his lower lip, “It’s alright, Hinata-kun, I don’t have to ovulate to breed unless I want to. The only reason I had to deal with this one is because every so often they have to come out, fertilized or not.”

“This one isn’t… fertilized, is it?” Hajime asked warily, glancing at the egg. Nagito laughed, shaking his head, “No, this one’s much too small, and the shell’s too dull and soft. My father still has chips of my own shell, and it was blue and white and kind of shiny and swirly… I think he might have pictures too, if you ask.”

Hajime laughed a little shakily, “Ah, no, I’m good. Are you… alright?”

Nagito nodded, shifting in the tub and leaning to rest his chin on the side, smiling up at Hajime with his grey tail now curled over his hip and thigh. “I’m fine,” he assured, the base of his tail raising a little, there was a bit of a wet sound as he warily flexed the muscle, “I’m just a bit loose and sore. I should be good as new in a little while. Hinata-kun, I’m so sorry that I’ve been so short with you these past few days…”

Hajime shook his head, smiling with a bit of fond exasperation, “No, you’re fine, you were hurting and frustrated, you don’t have to apologize. I’m sure I’d be much worse if I went through the same thing. All you did was snap at me when I forgot to take my shoes off and put my legs on the couch, which is fair.”

With a laugh in return, Nagito smiled up at him teasingly, “Well, perhaps you’ll do better to remember next time then?” With their banter as usual, Hajime could almost forget the fact that Nagito was completely naked and slick and loose and-  _ fuck. _

His laughter was a little strained, but genuine, and he reached down to affectionately ruffle Nagito’s perpetually unruly hair, scraping gentle nails over his little horns and earning a pleased rumble, “Yeah, I will. Do you need anything?”

“A snack would be good,” Nagito admitted, opening his eyes from where they had fallen shut at Hajime’s touch, “Do we have any more of that steak?”

Hajime snorted, “Just a snack, huh? Yeah, I think we have some left. I’ll never get used to the fact that you just eat raw meat sometimes.” Nagito stuck his tongue out in response, the muscle tapering to a reptilian fork, “You knew what you were getting into, Hinata-kun! No take backs!”

The oracle laughed, less strained now, and he pet Nagito’s head again, “Yeah, I know, Ko. I’ll get some steak for you. Is that all?”

Nagito thought for a moment and shrugged a shoulder, “I would say water, but I’m in the tub, and the spout is right over there.”

“I’m getting you a glass of water,” Hajime insisted, shaking his head with a smile, “You’re a mess.” The hybrid simply hummed at him, eyes sliding shut again, and Hajime took that opportunity to leave for the little kitchen area within the living room area.

Opening the fridge that Nagito bought, Hajime found the steak he was talking about and put some of it into a bowl for him, getting him a cup of water as well. 

As the cup was filling, he bit his lip, conscious of the way he was a fair amount more than half hard in his pants. Hajime felt a bit bad about enjoying the thought of something that obviously caused Nagito a lot of trouble, but it seemed he couldn’t really help it. Oddly enough, once he assured himself that they would be more careful and conscious of Nagito’s fertility, he thought it was kind of… cute.

The idea of Nagito curled up his little nest of blankets with an egg or two was a cute image to him, and the idea of seeing him lay them oddly erotic. 

Perhaps next time, he could even help h— Hajime shook his head, chasing the thoughts away, tucking his erection into his waistband to hide it and washing his hands before picking up the food and drink that Nagito had asked for and taking it back to the bathroom.

The lucky student hadn’t moved much, only now resting his chin on his arms instead of the edge of the tub. He also seemed a bit more spread out, legs resting in the tub rather than pulled up towards his torso. He seemed comfortable like that, his eyes still gently shut.

Hajime knocked lightly on the doorframe to announce his presence, Nagito immediately opening his eyes and perking up in a way that Hajime couldn’t help but find adorable, reminiscent of a puppy whose owner just got home from work.

He approached and sat beside the tub, offering the bowl and cup to Nagito and shifting a little uncomfortably, hoping that the slightly irregular bulge in his pants went unnoticed.

Nagito was quick to take the bowl from him, delicately picking up a chunk of meat between two claws and slipping it between his lips, chewing with a happy little hum.

While Nagito ate, Hajime lifted a hand to card gentle fingers through his hair again, smiling as the hybrid began to purr, even as he started on another piece.

“...What are you going to do with the egg?” Hajime asked after Nagito had finished with his food and was washing it down with some water. 

The lucky student hummed before lowering the cup from his lips, exhaling for a moment before answering, “I usually just throw it away. I doubt anyone goes through trash looking for unfertilized half-dragon eggs.”

The oracle nodded at that, thumb gently brushing back and forth over one of Nagito’s horns, “Yeah, true. Feeling better, Ko? Doing alright?”

With a nod, Nagito pressed his head up against Hajime’s hand, before asking, “What about you? Are you alright? You must be hurting a bit at this point. I mean… you’re pretty hard right now, aren’t you?”

The oracle froze, hand still entangled in Nagito’s curly, white hair, and blushed a vibrant red, “Uh-“

“If you’d like, there’s still a lot of slick in me. You wouldn’t even have to fetch the lubricant,” he offered, smiling up at Hajime coquettishly, “I’m still pretty stretched out too, you wouldn’t have to prepare at all. You can slide right in.”

Hajime swallowed, caught out and twitching in his pants, and he glanced aside for a moment before murmuring, “If, uh, if you’re sure it won’t hurt, then I’d like that a lot. You.. You can’t get pregnant or whatever you’d call it, right? Should I get a condom?”

Nagito laughed, setting the bowl and cup aside on the floor, leaning mostly out of the tub now, tail curled up over his back and lips stretched into a lascivious smile, “Dragons, even halflings like me, have an extraordinary amount of control over their own bodies, Hinata-kun. Go ahead and fuck me, it’s safe.”

The oracle didn’t need anymore reassurance, not with Nagito’s certainty and Izuru’s wisdom in his ear, tugging Nagito closer and into a open-mouthed kiss, wet and desperate.

He could taste the remnants of blood on Nagito’s tongue, but he didn’t mind, too busy greedily sucking on the hybrid's tongue and savoring the purring moan he received in return.

After a moment, Hajime broke the kiss and stood, adjusting himself in his pants, and Nagito very nearly leaned forward to press his mouth to his clothed cock, but Hajime stopped him with a gentle hand to his hair. 

“Up,” he growled, breathing already coming heavier, “I want… I want to fuck you in your nest.”

Nagito’s pupils, which were already large, dilated even further and seemed to eclipse his irises for a moment as his breath caught audibly, and he stood so quickly in the tub that he nearly slipped.  _ “Please,” _ he almost begged, stepping out hastily, picking up the soft egg and tossing it into the trash can beside the toilet before heading for the door. He set off quickly down the hallway, talons clicking on the floor, and Hajime laughed as he heard his bedroom door open.

The oracle followed quickly, after making a mental note to return later for the dishes, and soon found himself looking at Nagito reclining in his nest in a sort of crouch, legs spread wide and tail-tip gently swishing in the blankets.

Hajime wasted no time, shedding his clothes and settling down between Nagito’s legs, stroking Nagito’s cock and startling the lucky student, who had clearly expected to be fucked immediately. The hybrid’s dick was fully hard and extended from its sheath, and Hajime gently traced the ridges on the bottom and smiled as Nagito gasped and twitched against his touch. As soon as precum beaded at Nagito’s tapered tip, Hajime grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over, relishing in the startled, aroused noise Nagito made at being handled so roughly.

He grabbed him by the tail, lifting it up and pressing it to his scaled spine, revealing his pinkened, twitching hole, which was still puffy and gleaming with slick, loose and inviting.

Carefully pressing forward, testing, Hajime was surprised by how easily Nagito’s body welcomed him, warm and tight but showing no resistance.

Nagito moaned beneath him, pressing back against Hajime’s hips, nearly purring when Hajime was all the way in. He clenched around Hajime’s cock to feel him, resulting in the brunet groaning at the pulsing tightness as Nagito got used to the intrusion.

After another few moments, Nagito shifted his hips and moaned quietly, head turned to the side to see Hajime over his shoulder. “Move,” he murmured, wetting his lips, “Please, Hinata-kun,  _ fuck me.” _

The oracle wasted no time, fingers digging into Nagito’s hips as he pulled partially out and snapped his hips forward hard, Nagito crying out pleasantly at the force and then whimpering needily as Hajime set the pace.

Hajime pushed his tail to the side so that he could lean over Nagito’s back, biting at his neck and shoulders before pressing kisses there and murmuring into his ear, “You’re so cute. I-I keep thinking about you in this nest, curled up with a couple eggs… Next time you have to lay, I… I want to be there, I want to help, I want to be the one putting my fingers inside you to coax it out, maybe m-mouth at your dick while I do. I bet you’d whimper so good for me…”

Nagito whined, high and long, panting open-mouthed against the blankets. “Hinata,” he moaned breathlessly, dropping the honorific for the first time since the last time they had sex, “H-Hinata, yes, please, please, i-it would be really helpful, and it would feel s-so good…”

Hajime pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and let out a shuddering breath against it, chuckling weakly, “Adorable… Ko, you feel so good around me…”

“And you feel wonderful inside me,” Nagito replied quietly, pressing his hips back against Hajime’s thrusts, “I-I want to do this more often, Hinata, there’s so many things I want to do with you, to you…”

The oracle shuddered, slipping a hand from Nagito’s sharp hip to wrap gently around his leaking cock, fingers slid between the zeniths of the ridges like they were meant to be there, “Tell me about it, come on, I want to know what you think about when you get off without me, what you fantasized about before we confessed.”

Nagito gasped a little, tears starting to spring in the corners of his eyes as Hajime began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, the stimulation making his head fuzzy and his muscles twitch as he began to more quickly approach orgasm, “I-I want you in my mouth, I want to have your d-dick in my mouth, a-and I want to lick you open and f-fuck you like you fuck me a-and— and-“

He came before he could finish his sentence, tensing and shaking as cum jetted from his cock in quick pulses, caught in Hajime’s palm, which he moved as soon as he felt Nagito’s approaching orgasm causing him to spasm. 

Hajime fell over that edge soon after, coming deep inside his boyfriend with a low groan, hips thrusting shallowly was he made sure that every last drop was inside.

Once they both regained their breath, Hajime carefully pulled out, cum and slick gushing out and dripping into the nest in his absence, Nagito’s hole gaping wide and rim even more abused than before. Despite that, the hybrid looked intensely satisfied, cheek pressed to a pillow and eyes gently shut, breath still coming a little fast.

Idly, Hajime lifted the hand that was covered in Nagito’s cum to his lips, licking it off of himself with curiosity. It was salty and sour, but there was a bit of an underlying sweetness that he found he liked. He wiped his saliva on the blankets, since they would have to be washed anyways, and he picked Nagito up by the hips and laid down, settling the hybrid on top of him.

Nagito was quick to latch onto him, one leg slipping between Hajime’s and an arm thrown over his stomach. They were both aware that they would get stuck together in a couple minutes, and so they couldn’t lay there from long, but they could enjoy it in the moment. 

Hajime leaned to press a kiss onto Nagito’s head, murmuring there, “I’d love to let you do that to me. Next time, I’ll let you.”


End file.
